1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to amplifiers, and, more particularly, to a non-inverting amplifier and a voltage supply circuit including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, with the increasing demand for video and audio systems, recording mediums that record and store high-quality video data and audio data for extended periods of time, for example, optical discs such as Digital Versatile Disc (DVD)-based DVD Recordable/Rewritable (DVD±R/RW) and DVD-Random Access Memories (RAMs), have been developed. However, since the storage capacities of DVDs may be gradually reaching their limitations, new high-density optical discs, such as the high-capacity Blue-ray Disc (BD) that can record/rewrite tens or more Gbyte, are being developed. In addition, other recording mediums such as Magnetic Optical Disc Drives (MODD) and CD-R/RWs are also being pursued.
For reading information stored in optical discs or writing information, various levels of laser power are needed depending upon the kind of optical disc and laser power digital-to-analog converters are used to adjust the laser power.
However, since the analog circuits typically cannot output a voltage of 0 V as the voltage of a final output port and provide linearity near a voltage of 0 V, it becomes difficult to finely adjust the laser power.